


We'd Still Worship This Love

by umaficwriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cored Katherine, F/M, Human Katherine, Inspired by Taylor Swift song, Kalijah, Kalijah is endgame, Katherine and Elijah, Klijah in New Orleans, NOLA, Season 4 reformulation, Smut bc I know you love it, Songfic, Taylor Swift Lyrics, We'd Still Worship This Love, false god, follow up to Make It Without You, surprise inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: Continuation to ‘Make It Without You’ how Katherine and Elijah are going to react to seeing each other again?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	We'd Still Worship This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TVD nor TO are mine, and you guys can cry with that fact, bc if it was… man Kalijah and Klaroline WOULD BE ENDGAME!   
> Notes: I heavily recommend you to read ‘Make It Without You’ before reading below, also listen to ‘Kalijah - Katherine and Elijah’ playlist on Spotify!

The look on her face was undiscernible. The woman’s eyes glistened with unshed tears over the realization that she had been played.

Katherine Pierce _of all people_

The future had always been something to be feared. Klaus could’ve always been at any turn and alley, in any country or continent, so Katherine had always lived frightened and alert.

Considering this, she should’ve known better by now not to trust anyone that was somehow related to Klaus Mikaelson.

Not even his enemies.

If she was still a vampire, she would’ve head-caped Marcel by now, running as far away as possible, although if she still was a creature of the night, she would not be in this predicament for starters.

**_We were crazy to think_ ** **_  
Crazy to think that this could work  
Remember how I said I'd die for you?  
We were stupid to jump  
In the ocean separating us  
Remember how I'd fly to you?_ **

Elijah couldn’t believe what he was seeing and smelling. How come Katerina was _human_?

The Cure, certainly, but _how_?

She had never expressed she wanted it for herself to him.

Although, he never told her he would leave her for his brother, also. It looked like they were even in miscommunication.

Elijah liked to think of himself as a very intelligent, clever man, so he failed to understand why Marcellus was giving Katerina in a silver plater to his brother?

Did he fail to acknowledge that now Katerina’s blood would be the last ingredient to create more hybrids? To take his family’s kingdom back?

Hasn’t Katerina told him in order to avoid being handed over?

He had _so_ many questions, although he couldn’t ask them out loud at this instant, afraid he would scramble the deal his little brother and the current king of NOLA had in their hands.

It was evident Niklaus knew about this all along, maybe not about Katerina, although he doubted his brother hadn’t had some information on her arrival before this reunion.

“Come, Katerina, let’s take you to your new home,” Klaus announced and walked in her direction, taking her upper arm in a strong grip, preventing and wordlessly alerting her that _any_ misbehavior would bring consequences.

She tried loosen his brother’s hand, while Elijah was speechless, but keeping his continence neutral, as always.

He wanted to talk to her, ask her all her journey ‘till this very moment, still, he prevented himself of uttering a single word that was, and followed his brother out of the room, not granting Marcel or his lackey a single glance back.

///

Klaus opened the heavy oak door and shoved Katerina inside lacking all the chivalry he was thought over the millennia.

Elijah was behind him, and hissed when he heard her whip and saw her hands rubbing the same upper arm Klaus had a strong grip over.

“This’ll be your new home, per say, for awhile Katerina,” Klaus waited for his brother to close the door behind them, before continuing. “I believe you already know why I didn’t kill you on the spot when I saw you, sweetheart…” the sadistic smile appearing in his features, Katherine walked back a few steps.

“Niklaus,” Elijah spoke for the first time after their encounter.

Klaus shrugged and looked at his brother behind him by the door.

“She’ll be our _precious_ blood bag, my essential ingredient to make my hybrids!” Klaus had an animated tone and side looked the woman in front of them.

“So long running away from me, and look at you now, love,” he offered her a grin.

“And if I refuse?” she asked, her last attempt of bravado.

In a heartbeat, Klaus had her neck between his hands.

“Niklaus! That’s enough!” Elijah exclaimed flashing to the wall his brother had Katerina pinned to.

Klaus let go of her neck and Elijah blocked his way, before he could throw her across the room.

“I’ll see you first thing in the morning, sweetheart, good night,” bid the hybrid as he walked out the door, giving his brother a pointed look.

“Are you alright?” came the brown-haired man question as Katerina looked everywhere in the room but his face.

“What do you think?” the brunette fired back and walked away from him.

She went to the window, looking outside, it was a risky fall if she wanted to try and jump. Also, she was not even a little bit surprised in finding the windows locked from the outside.

 _Great_.

**_And I can't talk to you when you're like this_ ** **_  
Staring out the window like I'm not your favorite town  
I'm New York City, I still do it for you, babe  
They all warned us about times like this  
They say the road gets hard and you get lost  
When you're led by blind faith, blind faith_ **

“Katerina…” he tried again.

“ _Don’t_! You lost the right to call me that when you left me for your brother!” she exclaimed and walked in his direction pointing a finger into his tuxedo-clad chest. “And I’m sure you knew about this _fucking_ _deal_!”

Elijah grimaced with her choice of words, but moved away her finger with his left hand while speaking “What deal, Katerina? In case you haven’t noticed, I was taken aback when you showed up before me!”

She snorted and went back to face the widow, the world outside, the freedom she would never have again.

“I should’ve known…”

“I did _not_ know about _any_ deal, Katerina. You can’t come here accusing me of such, when I haven’t done anything to you,” he paced around, not ever leaving his eyes more than a second away from her figure by the grand widow.

“Or _for_ me,” came her voice not above a whisper, yet she knew very well he would understand.

“I’m not discussing it with you right now,” he raised his hands in surrender “You won’t even look at me!”

“I might throw up if I do,” she cut his phrase.

He offered her an exasperated sigh.

“Good night, Katerina,” was the last thing she heard, before the door closed and the lock turned, proving once more her freedom would never come.

**_But we might just get away with it_ ** **_  
Religion's in your lips_ **

Katherine turned away from the door and roughly wiped the tears that threated to fall down. That was when she heard the lock on the door again.

She harshly turned on her heels, waiting for Klaus to make an appearance in intentions to torture her mind and body on some sadistic way.

The ex-vampire almost let out a gasp when Elijah’s figure completely reentered her bedroom.

He closed the structure on its arch behind him and faced the woman that for so long he negligenciated. The guardian to his foolish feelings and his stupid now hammering heart.

The time seemed to stop for only a breath.

Then Elijah strode further inside and stopped just a foot from her figure.

Her eyes locked with his.

Her _captor_.

Her _jailor._

Her _weakness_.

Her _savior_.

Elijah was staring at her like she balanced the world on its orbit. And _somehow_ , for him, she did.

Katherine stared back through her long lashes, heavily breathing, her chest moving synchronized with the man’s in front of her.

The brown-haired Original raised his palm to touch the side of her head, feeling her betraying herself while leaning in the tenderness of his touch.

Katerina closed her eyes for just a second and that was when the fire ignited, the spark being Elijah’s lips colliding with hers and the conductor being her immediate positive response.

**_Even if it's a false god_ ** **_  
We'd still worship_ **

Katherine never knew how was to drown.

In all torture she had gone through, never had she ever been drowned. Not that it would work its purpose, for she didn’t need to breath.

However, now she does. And kissing him with such passion, was like drowning deep.

Elijah separated their mouths, keeping in mind she was just human now. Fragile, although only in flesh, for she was the strongest woman he’d ever known.

He felt her exhale in his face, warming his mouth, and knowing that she needing the action to survive, that she had been given this gift, only made him more excited.

Elijah ghost-kissed her swollen lips, waiting for the woman to catch her breath.

“We can’t- I-I- Elijah…” she squirmed when he brought her closer to him, giving her an involuntary smile when she felt what she was doing to him.

“Then tell me to stop, Katerina,” he dared her as he descended his mouth to the juncture on her neck and shoulder, scratching his normal teeth there. “ask me to stop, and I will…” he proclaimed between licks.

By that time, all the coherent thoughts had vanished from her mind, and Katherine could only deliver herself body and soul to the vampire hovering over her.

Without her asking him to stop, on the contrary, feeling her gripping his suit jacket to get rid of it, Elijah started to move them in the bed’s direction.

On the way, he lost his jacket, his shoes, Katerina got rid of her heels, as Elijah found her dress’ zipper.

The garment fell as a pool of cloth to the floor and gave the eldest Original time to admire the exquisite beauty in his sights.

“You’re beautiful,” stated Elijah as he undid his cufflinks, depositing them on the nearest surface. He was giving her time to back out.

He was praying she wouldn’t, although he felt he owned her the right, after so much forcing her around. Being it 500 years, or just a couple hours ago.

However, Katerina Petrova wasn’t one for giving up.

And when she touched the waistband of his trousers, Elijah knew there was no going back.

His hands reached around her to unclasp her bra as she closed her mouth on his once more, more forcefully, needier, hooking her leg on his waist, making her partner groan with the friction.

Elijah took her in his arms, holding her by her bottom and depositing her on the bed when kissing they reached it.

He looked into her eyes as he descended the kisses to her stomach, to her lower belly, to reach just where they both wanted it the most.

Arms up gripping the bedsheets, Katherine felt Elijah taking off her panties and kissing his way up from her ankles.

When his mouth reached her entrance, she let out a loud moan, feeling his tongue darting out and drinking her in.

It was the best sensation ever.

It was like a breath of fresh air, a warm cup of her favorite type of blood. She had forgotten how caring of a lover Elijah could be.

**_We might just get away with it_ ** **_  
The altar is my hips  
Even if it's a false god  
We'd still worship this love  
We'd still worship this love  
We'd still worship this love_ **

Katherine climaxed in such short notice that she let out a cry of pleasure when the wave hit her.

The Original smiled smugly and guided his mouth north again to grace her his mouth, moistened with her own juices.

She smiled with his boldness and reached down to tug his slacks off of him.

“Impatient woman,” he grunted when she fondled his manhood through the cloth.

“You love me like that,” she answered matter of factly, moving her lips to his neck.

He didn’t deny her statement. He also didn’t protest when she lowered his pants and boxers, freeing his swollen shaft from its prison.

Maybe she was his kind of jailor too.

Elijah let her turn them, watching her on top of him, playing with his member, darting her delicious and skilled tongue to participate on building his pleasure higher and higher.

Elijah held her hair as she sucked him with might, the sound of his moans and grunts filling the spacious room, the smell of their arousal mixing in a sensual scent his heighten senses picked up and transformed in raw sensation.

He gently moved her away from his penis and brought her up to taste his precum in her mouth, as well as her sweat.

“God, you’re delicious,” came his confession, as he breathed in her smell from near her jugular.

“ _Drink_ ,” was her command.

And as he entered her, filling her to the hilt, his vampire teeth sank on her neck.

**_I know heaven's a thing_ ** **_  
I go there when you touch me, honey_ **

///

“So, that’s it? You fuck me, and the next day I’m your brother’s blood bag?” Katerina was livid as she served them both a glass of wine in the Original’ study.

It’s been weeks now that they’re seeing each other almost every night, safe when Elijah had to run errands on the outskirts of town. All that while Klaus abused of Marcel’s naivety and Katerina’s non-vampiric blood. _Doppelganger_ blood.

**_Hell is when I fight with you_ ** **_  
But we can patch it up good  
Make confessions and we're begging for forgiveness  
Got the wine for you_ **

Elijah accepted the wine glass from her outstretched hand and let out a heavy sight, while massaging his temples, trying to avert a headache and to control his temper, seeing Katerina hasn’t chosen a good time to initiate an argument.

The day for his niece to be born was approaching, and the witches were being unreasonable, as always. Besides, he and Klaus were trying to protect Hayley from being harmed, while collecting allies and creating an army to fight whomever came their way.

“Katerina,” he tried to reason with her, although she didn’t let him even begin.

“Do not ‘ _Katerina’_ me, Elijah! As your play thing and _Chemical_ _X_ ingredient, to create Klaus’ _power_ - _puff_ Hybrids, I serve your family right, but what about me?”

She pleaded as Elijah turned away from her, watching the night sky from the window.

**_And you can't talk to me when I'm like this_ ** **_  
Daring you to leave me just so I can try and scare you  
You're the West Village  
You still do it for me, babe_ **

Katherine waited for him to speak his mind. He didn’t.

She could understand the contradiction going inside his head.

It was 1492 all over again.

Klaus disapproving of them, Elijah holding his ‘Always and Forever’ promise like a lifeline, his brother holding her captive in some way… Must be hard loving someone in that predicament.

On the other side of the coin, there she stood. All alone, as always.

**_They all warned us about times like this_ ** **_  
They say the road gets hard and you get lost  
When you're led by blind faith, blind faith_ **

“Elijah?” she tried one last time to get him to speak. Her wine glass long empty.

She watched as he downed the content of his while he turned around in his table’s direction.

Elijah walked the short steps to the back side of it, opening the first drawer and pulling a velvet box from inside.

At first, because of the poor lit room, with only a couple of lamps on, Katherine couldn’t make out what it was he was holding between his thumb and forefinger, but once he got closer, with certain steps and an attitude only he could pull out, she knew exactly what it was.

The tall man looked straight into her eyes and raised his hand, for her to properly see the small black velvet box.

“This is for you,” he started and raised his other hand to hold her say. “Let me finish, Katerina.”

She lightly nodded and locked eyes with his.

“I bought this before you went to Canada to fetch The Cure, I thought-“ he looked around the room, searching for the right words. “I thought we were mean to be.”

The small smile gracing her features died the same minute.

“Are we not?” she had the guts to ask.

Stupid little human heart of hers.

As a vampire, she would’ve long turned off her humanity and the clench of a thousand chains around her heart wouldn’t hurt so damn much.

Was he confirming he was giving up on them?

“I don’t know why I kept it, for I thought I would never see your face again,” he pointed out cupping her cheek in his free hand. “I guess I was wrong,”

An instant beat ‘till he spoke again.

“Katerina,” he locked orbs with her chocolate ones again. “Will you marry me?”

She let go the breath she didn’t notice she was holding and ignored his question, deciding to respond him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him yes.

**_But we might just get away with it_ ** **_  
Religion's in your lips  
Even if it's a false god  
We'd still worship_ **

Elijah responded with the same intensity, wrapping his arms around her middle and dropping the box to the ground in the process.

Katherine didn’t think twice before circling her jean-clad legs around her man’s waist.

“I take that as a ‘yes’?” he prompted between kisses a smug smile on his face.

Katherine rolled her eyes and offered him a wide smile, sinking her head to bite his ear.

She had gone from lost-cause-mistress to fiancée in less than 30 minutes.

Talk about plot twists.

“What about you claim your fiancée?” she answered and watched the smile he wore grow in agreement.

**_We might just get away with it_ ** **_  
The altar is my hips  
Even if it's a false god  
We'd still worship this love  
We'd still worship this love  
We'd still worship this love, ah_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you guys weren’t expecting that, huh?   
> Do I write another part?   
> You decide xx


End file.
